disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Bulletproof
'Bulletproof '''is an upcoming animated film by Crystal Clear Studios (which worked on movies such as ''Open Seas and City of Heroes). It is the first movie made by Crystal Clear Studios after they were bought by Disney. Bulletproof, unlike most of Disney's films, will take place on a modern-day New York. The movie tells the story of Kennedy, a poor boy who lives on the streets of New York, singing to gain a bit of money, he later meets with a girl named Naomi and they start to fall in love. Bulletproof was first hinted at February 9, 2014, when the CEO and Writer of Crystal Clear Studios, Lurky Loréan said: "We might shake a bit Disney's formula. I always wanted to make a movie with that classic Disney feeling but taking place on the modern days.", it was officially announced at March, when Lurky said to public: "We are officially working on our first project with Disney. I'm going to work on the idea I told you guys on February." The title went through many changes, it was originally going to be called "The New York Times" but quickly changed, because people would confuse it with the famous newspaper with the same name. Then it became "The New Times at New York", "The New York's Second Chance", "Step Away" and finally the name Bulletproof was chosen, due how it fits to Kennedy's character. Story :"The movie is a love story about a poor boy and a rich girl. He is Kennedy. He lost his family when he was young. He had to live alone, with no one to help him. He discovered that he had a great talent for dancing, and decided to use that talent to gain money. One day, he meet with the daughter of a rich family named Naomi. It was love at the first sight." :-Lurky Loréan Characters *Kennedy, voiced by Josh Hutcherson. *Naomi, voiced by Kristen Bell. Development Bulletproof's original concept art work were made in 2012, with some drafts for the character Kennedy, originally going to be a girl, named Nika and drafts for the locations were also made, one of them looked like a 60's France. Originally, Lurky Loréan wasn't very fond with the original project, he said like "It was to clichê. It was literally The Princess and the Frog set in another location.". Lurky Loréan posted on his personal blog that he wanted "reverse the roles of the classic stories", with a guy who is actually a poor man and a girl that is very rich and selfish. When they ended Immigrants, Lurky Loréan immedieatly started working on his plan, at the time called "Reversed", Lurky didn't liked the original name, because it would mostly spoil his idea, but he decided to keep with it. Project was going slowly, even at the point that they stopped working on it many times. Without support of anyone, the project was going to be cancelled. Until Disney bought Crystal Clear Productions at the end of 2013, Lurky Loréan said that "It was everything that we wanted. A thing to inspire us.", as mentioned earlier, Lurky wanted to change Disney's formula, instead of medieval times with kings and queens, he wanted to do something modern, about the new age. Revealed on March, Bulletproof quickly got attetion of the public, after Josh Hutcherson, known for acting on the 2012 movie adaptation of the Hunger Games ''book and Kristen Bell, who previously worked on ''Frozen voicing the character Anna, where listed to do the voice acting in this movie. Trivia Category:Movies